


New World

by SnowFlakeWrites



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Team Crafted
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Battle Against Herobrine, Character Death, Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, Flashbacks, M/M, Mentions of Enderlox, Mentions of WitherMU, Minecraft Skins, Mpreg, Pregnant Mitch, Skybrine - Freeform, Soulmates (Merome), Team Crafted Base, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites
Summary: The battle has been won, but at what cost?
Relationships: Adam Dahlberg/Mitch Hughes, Brice | GoldSolace/Harvey | SetoSorcerer, Jason Probst/Tyler Christie, One-Sided Jerome Aceti/Mitch Hughes
Series: One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635814
Kudos: 4





	New World

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Title taken from SkyDoesMinecraft's parody "New World".

_“Notch, we’re not naming our child Budder, Sky!”_

_“Ah! It hurts, it hurts so bad.”_

_“It’s so weird, feeling her move inside of me. I can’t wait till she gets here, and I’ll finally be able to hold her.”_

_“You’re going to have to cut her out of me. I don’t have the energy to push. It’s the only way. Please, Sky! I can’t let her die.”_

_“I can’t wait to sing this to her when she’s finally here. **When you play Mine, Mine, Minecraft** ; sing it with me Sky!”_

_“We both know that I’m not going to make it through this. I want you to let her know how much I loved her though, and that I’m sorry it had to be this way.”_

_“Sky! Sky! Come here! I can feel her, she’s kicking! Say hi for your Daddy sweetie.”_

_“Please, please, I just need to hold her. I need to hold my daughter just once before I die.”_

_“Ugh, you’re impossible. You’d think after months you would give up, but nope! For the last time, we’re not naming our child Budder, Sky. We can name her something similar though. Hmm… how about, Aurelia?”_

_“I love you Sky, I love you so, so much. And don’t you ever forget that.”_

Sky sat in the remains of what used to be the Team Crafted base, surrounded by dead mobs and fallen recruits. But at that moment, he cared not for any of that, as he held the dead body of his lover in his arms.

Off to the side stood one of Sky’s most trusted friends, Tyler, otherwise known as MunchingBrotato, who had found Sky just as his daughter had been born. As well as Mitch who was barely alive from the birth.

Tyler had immediately rushed to his friend’s aid, but Mitch had stopped him and had said that he only wanted to hold his daughter before he could breathe his dying breath.

Tyler only sat in silence as his friend, whose stomach was cut wide open from the birth, held his daughter in his arms, kissing her on the head, and professing his love to his lover one last time before breathing his final breath.

As his friend sobbed over his lover’s corpse, Tyler had made it his duty to watch over the child as he left his friend to grieve.

Tyler had originally been sent to let his friends know the good news, that the battle against Herobrine, Sky’s father, was over. But he came across a more sombre site instead.

Rather than informing his fellow members of Team Crafted of Mitch’s death, Tyler knew that it was his duty as a friend to watch over his friend and protect his daughter.

The Battle against Herobrine had originally started because Herobrine was not accepting of Sky’s love for the human known as Bajan Canadian. Sky, not taking no for an answer, had officially left the depths of the Nether where his father’s kingdom was, and instead chose to start Team Crafted with Mitch.

For years, they lived in peace, thinking they were all safe from Herobrine’s wrath, but no one was prepared for the battles that were to come. For months they fought and lost against Herobrine, and eventually, Mitch was forced to leave the fights after he found out he was pregnant with Sky’s child, something that neither of them were expecting to happen.

But, Seto’s magic was never wrong, and thus the two expecting parents, as well as Team Crafted and it’s recruits, all prepared for the coming life.

It was joyous at first, and everything was going perfect, until tonight when Hereobrine led an unexpected attack on the Team Crafted base.

Mitch had unfortunately been captured by Herobrine and was used as bait to lure Sky into a trap where father and son finally confronted each other.

Sky tried to convince his father that Mitch was innocent, and had nothing to do with the battle, but Herobrine saw Mitch as a weakness for Sky, and thus he used his powers on Mitch, poisoning him on the inside, and consequently starting him into premature labour.

Sky immediately fought against his father, and with the help of Enderlox and WitherMU, they were able to send Herobrine deep into the Nether World, not to be seen again for many years.

But, that still left Herobrine’s large army and a weakened Mitch from the poison and the labour.

Sky had taken Mitch away from the attack, whilst the other members of Team Crafted fought against the rest of the mobs.

Before Sky had left, Seto had given him a healing potion to heal Mitch of the poison in his body. But it was too late, and his body was already too weakened, and Seto could do nothing to stop the labour.

Tyler stood there in silence, holding the babe, who was surprisingly quiet despite the fact she had only been born not moments ago. He had only just noticed that Mitch had sacrificed his plaid hoodie to wrap the newborn in.

The only noise that could be heard was Sky’s weeping.

Suddenly though, the calls of their friends could be heard near the end of the hallway they were by.

Of course Seto was able to feel Mitch’s life slipping away.

And that means-oh no, _Jerome_.

“SKY, YOU SON OF A NOTCH, WHERE ARE YOU?” The bacca roared loudly, startling the babe who had originally been silent and therefore giving away their location.

Jerome entered the room in a state of anger, followed by the worried faces of the rest of the Team Crafted members.

They all halted as they took in the sight before them.

“Oh my god” Seto gasped, his hand immediately covering his mouth as tears started to flow down his face. His lover, Brice, wrapped his arms around him, pulling his face towards his chest, hiding the site away from his eyes.

“Biggums?” the bacca whimpered out, and the occupants of the room flinched at the pure pain in his tone.

Jerome and Mitch were childhood friends, Mitch being the first human Jerome ever made friends with, and they had been as thick as glue their whole lives until Sky came along.

It was no secret that the bacca’s heart beat for the human, but the Son of Herobrine had stolen his friend’s heart instead.

Jerome watched silently from the side as his best friend fell in love with another, but never once had he complained, instead treasuring the close bond the two of them shared.

Even if Sky and Mitch were lovers, Jerome and Mitch were soulmates; sharing a bond very few in Minecraftia ever shared.

Jerome rushed towards the dead body of his best friend, sitting on the other side of his body where Sky had him in a tight hold.

Jerome tentatively held out one paw to Mitch’s still face, stroking it slightly, ever so softly, as if he was caressing a lover.

“Sky…” Ty said softly, walking over and putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder. Sky didn’t respond to the touch, seemingly in his own world of pain.

Jerome had stopped touching Mitch and instead sat there in silence as he took in the state his friend was in.

Jason had slowly walked over to where Tyler was at and quickly gave his lover a once over before helping Tyler check over the newborn, who had calmed down after some shushing from Tyler.

Quentin slowly walked over to Jerome and sat beside him, wrapping his arm around his friend’s shoulder, and allowing him to lean against him in shock.

Seto, who had calmed down from the crying, gave Ian a look, communicating with him what had to be done. Ian nodded his head, understanding the task that had been set for him, before walking over to Sky, and without Sky noticing, he lifted the dead body of Mitch out of his arms.

As Ian walked out of the room to take Mitch’s body away, Seto nodded at Brice, who gave Seto a quick kiss to his head, before he followed Ian out.

And then there were eight.

Jerome, who had seemingly come out of his shock, immediately stood up, forcing Quentin’s arms off of him and startling everyone.

The bacca let out a deep growl which shocked Sky out of his state, allowing him to notice that he was no longer holding Mitch’s body. He looked up at the bacca.

“This is all your fault!” Jerome growled out in anger.

Sky stared at the bacca in shock, and then anger as he glared at his friend, before standing up as well.

“My fault? How the hell is this my fault?” Sky cried out in anger.

Jerome rolled his eyes, “Oh please! If Mitch had ended up with me, then none of this would have happened in the first place! The battles, the pain, the family drama, _Mitch’s death_?”

“ **Team Crafted**?” Seto’s voice boomed out. Everyone stared at the sorcerer in shock, not knowing he could look so calm yet speak so aggressively. Seto then strolled over to the two, who looked about ready to hit each other, if it was not for Quentin and Ty being prepared to hold them back.

“You would both do well to remember that it is neither of our faults. So Sky, I don’t want to see you blaming anyone but your father, do you hear me? And Jerome, I know your grieving, and I get that it hurts, but it hurts for all of us as well! Mitch wasn’t just your friend, nor was he just your lover Sky, he was our friend and fellow comrade, and his death is hitting and will be hitting all of us very hard.”

They all stood in silence amongst each other, processing the words of their friend. A throat was then cleared, breaking the silence. They all turned towards Tyler, who was slowly approaching them, the babe still held in his arms.

“Sky,” Tyler said quietly, looking his friend in the eyes.

“Would you like to hold your daughter?”

Sky’s breathing hitched, as he stared at the baby for a long time, before he looked away, turning around and walking away a few metres.

Tyler stood beside Seto, looking at him helplessly on what to do next.

“Um, can I hold her?” a meek voice said. Tyler’s head snapped at the source and was surprised to see it was Jerome.

Tyler’s faced softened before he nodded and handed the bacca the tiny babe.

The child only stirred slightly at the change in arms, before settling into the fluffy fur that the bacca had.

Jerome started to tear up at the sight of the little girl who looked so much like Mitch.

“Hey there,” he choked out, tears slightly falling down his face. “I’m your Uncle Jerome. Woah, you look so much like your Mother, you even have his hair” he said in awe.

Sky turned around slightly from where he was standing, staring at the sight that was in front of him. Jerome felt the slight movement, making eye contact with him before Sky quickly looked away.

Jerome stared at the child for another moment, gently stroking her chubby little cheeks, before placing a gentle kiss on her head and with a soft whisper, he promised her his undying loyalty and protection.

He then walked over to Sky, who was staring at the ground hard with a blank expression. Sky didn’t notice the movement until two hairy feet were in his line of sight, and only then did he look into the eyes of the bacca.

Jerome’s eyes soften at the broken sight of his friend that he had just been yelling at only moments ago. Then, without a word, he placed the newborn into the arms of her father.

Sky looked down at the child in shock before his eyes melted at the sight of her, and he let out a small smile, as tears started to stream down his face.

The child let out little noises, and Sky let out a small laugh as his daughter moved in his arms, trying to find a comfortable position, before finally settling.

“Hi baby, it’s your Dad here. I’m never going to let anything ever harm. Welcome to the world… Aurelia.”

And as the rest of the team gathered around their friend and new member; even with the death of a dear friend, the future never looked brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I was reading a lot of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings fanfictions when I wrote this, can you tell? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing this :D I just wanted to add to the very few Skyenja fanfictions in this community. Merome will always be my number one, but Skyenja has a small place in my heart and I feel like it's lacking in love. It's hard to find fanfictions between these two, especially like this.
> 
> -=+=- 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Leave a Kudos/Comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Ask me any questions if you are confused.
> 
> Bye bye Snowflakes! ❄️


End file.
